Caduceus International
Caduceus International (カドゥケウス機関 kadukeusu kikan) is an arm of the World Health Organization. Starting in the 1980s, Caduceus' mission is the research and application of cures to diseases, by 2018, Caduceus had found a cure for cancer, AIDS and the TFTA influenza. It is at the forefront of countering emerging diseases. Working for the betterment of people's health, it is known for its medical prominent achievement. Although it has been the subjugation of terrorist attacks, the swift action taken by Caduceus and its doctors thwarted both terrorism and disease released by them. History *Late 1970s: In response to a number of natural plagues, the Department of Health and Human Services sponsored the creation of a secret medical organization called Caduceus to fight off the threat of disease. *1980: Caduceus International is established, with branches opening in Europe and Japan. * 2007: "In order to create a stronger and more realistic medical organization for today's world," Secretary of Health and Human Services Richard Anderson succeeded in granting Caduceus USA complete independence from the United States Government. While still serving as Caduceus's Director, he ensured the organization could take action without having to wait for government approval. *2011: Caduceus Japan makes great strides in eliminating the H5 influenza, while research from all branches leads to a long-awaited cure for the AIDS virus. Caduceus International becomes the world's most important medical organization. *2018: Several cases of a new disease have appeared, each accompanied by a cryptic message. Caduceus is the only organization capable of dealing with this possibly world-wide threat.https://web.archive.org/web/20170123215416/https://www.atlus.com/tcutk/story.html Branches Caduceus is divided into several branches across the globe, including the Caduceus USA, Caduceus Europe, and Caduceus Japan. Caduceus USA Caduceus USA is the North American branch of Caduceus. Due to localization conflicts, two versions of the same organizations appear in the series. The discrepancy between the branch's depiction in Under the Knife/''Second Opinion'' and New Blood is because the original setting of Under the Knife/''Second Opinion'' was Japan, which was changed to USA by the English localization. Under the Knife/Second Opinion/Under the Knife 2 In Under the Knife, Second Opinion, and Under the Knife 2, Caduceus USA is based in Angeles Bay, California. New Blood In New Blood, Caduceus USA is based in Maryland, under the direction of Irene Quatro. It is the main workplace for the protagonists of Trauma Center: New Blood. It works in affiliation with Humani, as well as Columba and Cornix. Caduceus Europe Caduceus Europe is the European branch of Caduceus. They have assisted Caduceus USA on many missions, including the Africa mission and the Delphi Headquarters raid. Caduceus Europe is based in the United Kingdom. Caduceus Japan Caduceus Japan is the Japanese branch of Caduceus. In Trauma Center: New Blood , Derek Stiles and Angie Thompson are mentioned to be from Caduceus Japan, when in the other games, they are said to be from Caduceus USA. This inconsistency is due to localization, although Derek and Angie's transfer is hinted at at the end of Under the Knife 2. Known Staff * Derek Stiles * Angie Thompson * Sidney Kasal * Tyler Chase * Victor Niguel * Cybil Myers * Leslie Sears *Richard Anderson * Adel Tulba * Robert Hoffman * Heather Ross *Stephen Clarks *Naomi Kimishima *Langston Miller *Owen *Irene Quatro *Markus Vaughn *Valerie Blaylock *Elena Salazar *Justin Everett *Kanae Tsuji *Robert Cromwell *Cynthia Kasakov *Isabella Vazquez *Leslie Newman References Category:Caduceus Category:Organizations Category:Trauma Center: New Blood Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion